


Study Hard, Talk Less

by MarkiesdatBOI



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Lance pls stop, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkiesdatBOI/pseuds/MarkiesdatBOI
Summary: Lance has been bugging his friends to help him study for his upcoming exam, sadly Keith is the only one willing to somewhat help him pass.





	Study Hard, Talk Less

**Author's Note:**

> Ah sorry for any mistakes ill go back and fix it later, please enjoy!

* * *

"No'' Pidge said as Lance followed her outside of Voltron University. and can Lance just say, this university may look shitty and old on the outside but it is an beautiful masterpiece on the inside. "Please!'' Lance yelled into her ear. "This is an huge exam and it will take more than my yolo personality to get me through this!'' 

Pidge gave him a look before continuing to read an article on aliens. Lance squinted at her screen and rolled his eyes. "You know damn well aliens aren't real, there's like a five percent chance that an UFO will just swoop in and abduct a cow!"

Pidge sighed and turned off her phone. "Yes, but its also the exact same percent as the grade you'll get on this exam.'' Lance gasped as he put his hand to his chest. Hunk came running up to the two, Allura on his tail, with Shiro's jacket tied around her waist. "Guys guys guys! This dude! He's new! Sh-' Pidge held up a hand to stop him. "Hunk, breathe.'' HUnk nodded and continued. " Shiro knows him really well, we need to question him so much.' Allura nodded as she played with the sleeves of her boyfriends jacket. "We thought that he would break, but of course its Hunk, so when he said no once, he didnt ask anymore. Lance still had that stupid look on his face when he remembered something.

"Hunk! My dude! My bro! Wanna help me study for my exam?'' Hunk shook his head. "Sorry my dude, I've got my own exams and tests to study for.'' Allura laughed as she dug for her phone. "It's really sad how much you guys put things off, this is only your what? First year here? Geez, I'd hate to see what you guys do at your job.'' Lance smiled. "Luckily you wont have to worry because I don't have a job!'' Allura looked at him as he laughed putting his hands up. "Kidding Kidding! I work at that one coffee shop near the dorms, since its a pain in my beautiful ass to go to the Starbucks on campus.'' Shiro then ran up to the group with the widest smile on his face.

"My brother is finally going here! Plus he's going to be my roommate!'' He did a small dance, one that was so stupid. yet so energetic that he seems to be actually happy. "Oh so its your brother then?'' Allura said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "yes! He should be here by tomorrow, I am  _so_ excited" Pidge raised her head from her phone and looked at Shiro with a confused look. "So why is he just getting here? I mean, we started a few weeks ago'' Lance groaned loudly. "And  _sadly_ I already have an exam'' Shiro shook his head but continued. "He's all the way from Texas, it takes awhile to get here ya know?'' 

Lance felt himself nearly gag. "Please dont tell me he has an accent and he sings country ass songs, well..except Big Green Tractor...for some reason that shits lit." Pidge punched him as they finally reached the dorms. "Right, right, you hate the word 'lit''' 

"No, he doesn't, but I will say this much, he has the worst voice cracks, like he would be talking regular one moment and then in the next, it sounds like he never hit puberty, its weird but very cute.'' PIdge made a disgusted face, '' Ew! Incest!'' Hunk and Allura's mouth hung wide open while Lance died. Shiro hit her on the back of the head. "I call my brother cute one time and suddenly its incest. Pidge laughed as they split ways to their dorms.

 

 

* * *

 

 **IllRazzleYourDazzle:** GUYS

 **ImSoHunk:** Please Lance its 12am

 **IllRazzleYourDazzle:** ALRIGHT I GOT INFO ABOUT SHIROS'S BROTHER'

 **Pidgeon:** What is it Lance

 **IllRazzleYourDazzle:** This said brother is shorter than me but taller than pidge :)

 **Pidgeon:** I'll break your kneecaps

 **IllRazzleYourDazzle:** Noted. anyways, plus, hes emo but also a very funny person, he's also adopted so he will look nothing like Shiro...OH and he plans to get a job at the library. plus his number is 3xx-xxx-xxxx

 **ImSoHunk:** Stalker much

 **Pidgeon:** Dont you have work tomorrow?

 **Illrazzleyourdazzle :** OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT MY PHONES DEAD AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA

 

* * *

 

Lance sighed, it was 7am and his first class starts at 8:10, his shift ends in ten minutes and honestly he wants to DIE. That is, until a very handsome man came through the door, he had a mullet, but he seemed right with it on, he had a dark red hoodie with skinny jeans because why not. He yawned before he went to the counter to order and Lance couldn't blame him, its 7:02 and he can't be happier. "Hello what type of coffee can i get for you on this lovely day?''

The boy sighed as he spoke. "I would say its less than lovely..but a White Chocolate Mocha'' Lance nodded as he put in the order. "Same..I cant wait to get off of work, which is in like 8 minutes, but then i have to go to classes.'' The boy nodded as he got out the money needed to pay,he saw that Lance had a paper and pen out. "Keith..I dont know if you need a name like Starbucks but its Keith.'' Lance smiled as he slid the paper off to the side. "Today's my first day here and I am not looking forward to it.''

Lance's eyes widened, its not everyday that a new student comes to the university weeks after schools started right? Yeah he's right. "Oh really? Well I have this one friend, his brother wont shut up about his brother coming to this university today." Lance smiled to his co-worker who gave him the WCM, he grabbed the marker and wrote Keiths name on the top. "What a coincidence it would be if im the brother.'' He said Lance nodded. "Well its not very often that a new student comes after school has already started.'' Keith took the Mocha from Lance with a smile. "That is true, Thanks'' he said heading towards the door. "Anytime!' Lance said as he turned to the back so that he could check out and he actually left the coffee shop with a smile..something you only see once and awhile.

 

* * *

 

“Lance stop walking like a fucking zombie” Pidge said pacing in front of her dorm room. “Sorry Pidge, Zombies can’t understand English.” Lance said leaning against the wall across from her. Pidge rolled her eyes before she spoke. “Alluras been in there for five minutes...I’m starting to get worried.” Lance gasped as he saw Hunk appear in his peripheral vision. “You can feel?!” Pidge huffed and ended the conversation there. Suddenly the door that Pidge was pacing in front of opened and out stepped Allura with beautiful straightened hair. “Hello loves!” Pidge stood straight. “Hey Allura lets go, or we’ll be late to meet Shiros brother.” 

As they walked outside of the university, Lance thought of the guy he met at the Coffee Shop. Keith.

”Hey guys..10 bucks if Shiros brothers name is Keith.” Pidge turned to him with a look of disgust. “What? Why the hell would someone name their child Keith?” Lance gasped, and nearly fell on top of Hunk. “Keith is a beautiful name...but you’re saying his name isn’t Keith?” Allura put her phone in her pocket as Pidge shook her head. “Definitely not.” Allura pointed to the building that they were supposed to meet in. “Guys we’re here!” 

* * *

"Hey guys..are you ready to meet my brother?” Shiro said with a large smile plastered on his face. “Just introduce him.” Pidge said, Shiro nodded and stepped out of the way, and Lance nearly pushed everyone over. “Ah! I told you it was Keith, you owe me a ten Pidge!” Keith’s eyes widened when he saw Lance. “Hey..dude from the coffee shop.” Lance nodded as Pidge stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging wide open. “You bitch...you knew his name before we did..you asshole” Lance smirked and leaned against Hunk. “Yeah well, a deal is a deal, where’s my ten pidgeon?” Pidge mumbled many insults as she took out a ten and put it in Lances hand. “Nice to meet you Keith! I’m Allura, this is Pidge, Hunk, and as you must already know, Lance, it’s very nice to meet you!” Allura said, Keith waved at each one of them with a small smile.

 

 

* * *

 “So Keith! What are you at our University for?” Allura said, her pink dress looking stunning in the sunlight. Keith shrugged, “I’m here for Art but I’m mainly here to see Shiro.” Allura nodded with a small smile as Shiro blushed a little. 

“Well it’s great to have you here, hopefully you’ll have at least one of us in your classes, because Hunk and I are also taking Art.” Allura said as Hunk nodded with agreement. Keith hummed to show his acknowledgment of what she had said. “Well, we have a good 30 minutes to do what ever we want. Let’s play some video games!” Lance said opening his shared dorm with Hunk. “Aw Yeah man! Let’s play that new one!” Lance nodded in agreement as they raced to their gaming system.

The rest of the crew sat on either Hunk’s or Lance’s bed and watched them play with a great amount of rage and yelling. 

“Hell Yeah Lance! Kick their ass!” Pidge said with popcorn in her mouth.

”Language!” Shiro said from the bathroom, he was fixing his hair because it has to be ‘perfect’ for the classroom.

”Hell Yeah Lance! Kick thou’s ass!” Pidge corrected, Shiro glared at her from the bathroom.

Keith liked this, he liked the way they said things, the way they acted, he just liked it. 

Yeah, he could definitely get used to This.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO BAD. Also so sorry that this is short ill make the next chapter and maybe ill edit this chapter and make it longer. But anyways..I may not update for a What me until I get a new computer BAI!


End file.
